


All We Know

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Just some crack
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 14





	All We Know

𝗙𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗹𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝗲  
𝗛𝗮𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝗿𝗲𝘀  
𝗪𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲

𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀?  
𝗪𝗲 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿𝘀  
𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼

"Akashi-kun, we ran out of gas," Kuroko deadpanned as he looked at the redhead who raised his brow at the tealnette. 

"Tetsuya, you do realize that we're a mile away from the city, right?" Akashi calmly inquired the teen. 

"Hai, I know, Akashi-kun," the tealnette pulled out the car key before giving it to the redhead who seemed to be thinking of a mean to escape their demise. 

"How about our spares?" 

"We already used 3, eto, I don't think there's any left for use." 

"Ah" 

"Hai" 

"Tetsuya, we're fucked." 

"Indeed we are, Akashi-kun." 

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called his name with surfacing worry laced in his tone. 

'Shit' 

Kuroko looked at his former captain with his cerulean eyes brimming with helplessness. Akashi coughed before putting the car key inside his pocket. 

"Akashi-kun, what do we do?" the tealnette was very worried now and those orbs looked like as if he was a kicked puppy , the redhead thought. 

In any case, what could possibly go wrong? It's just a mile away from the city where the civilization of human blooms. Of course it's easy to make ways out of situations like this no need for worrying. Okay not really, send help. Immediately. As soon as possible. FFS. 

"In any case, we should get out of our car first and see if there'll be any passerby and we could hitch for a ride, Tetsuya," Akashi said before bringing them both out of their vehicle. 

The sun was scorching at the middle of the day and small beads of sweat gathered on the tealnette's forehead. Akashi noticed this and he grabbed his handkerchief before attending to the smooth skin of the tealnette that was covered with his perspiration. Kuroko suddenly flinched upon the contact but gradually grew accustomed to it. 

"They'll probably ask for money, though," Kuroko just let the redhead wipe his forehead and Akashi nodded his head.

"I brought some money with me, don't worry," he responded to the tealnette. 

"Ah, Akashi-kun, look, there's a mini trucker coming," Kuroko pointed to a vehicle approaching them from a distance. A sigh of relief escaped from the redhead as he gave the handkerchief for the tealnette to attend to himself. 

"Alright, wait here, Tetsuya," Akashi walked a little to the side of the mini truck's path to catch the driver's attention. The driver noticed the redhead on the side of the road and slowed on his trail. 

"'Ya got some gas money, boy?" The driver mini truck eyed the refined redhead trying to hitch a ride hoping to get some money. 

"I do," Akashi took out some cash from wallet to show the driver before looking at the tealnette, "But I have company." 

The driver raised his eyebrow, "Compan-?" 

"Domo," Kuroko greeted popping out of nowhere. 

"Ah, don't scare him, Tetsuya-" Akashi tried to stop his partner when the old driver almost held his heart inside his chest. 

"Ghost!" the driver quickly speed off down the road not looking back leaving the pair of red and blue eating smoke and dust. 

"You scared him, Tetsuya," Akashi sighed leaning on their stranded car. 

"Gomenasai," Kuroko quieted down before proposing, "Then I'll be the one to ask for a ride, in that way they wouldn't be scared." 

This made the redhead raised his eyebrow, "Considering your presence, wouldn't it be hard, Tetsuya?" 

"Have some confidence with me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pouted. 

"Alright, let me see your spectacle, Tetsuya." 

"Hai" 

𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻' 𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁, 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿  
𝗪𝗲'𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝘀𝗼 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿  
'𝗖𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄  
𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄

𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗿𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗯𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗮𝗱  
𝗗𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁𝘀, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗶𝘁𝘆  
𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗴𝗼 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼  
𝗙𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗖𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗮𝗴𝗼 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗮𝘀𝘁

The redhead expected the tealnette to do something grandiloquent stunt when Kuroko just pulled out his phone. 

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. 

"Calling an Uber X," Kuroko calmly replied. 

"There's cellular signal here?" the redhead looked at his phone and it was just then he realized that they're still on the coverage of cellular network. 

"You outwitted me this time, Tetsuya," Akashi chuckled. 

Soon, a driver in his 40's flooded their ears with profanities. 

"Fuck this, who the hell calls an Uber in the middle of nowhere. Little fag**ts" 

Akashi suddenly was annoyed and he was about to approach the the driver when Kuroko put his hand on his shoulder smiling at him. 

"Tetsuya?" 

"Please close your eyes, Akashi-kun." 

Before Akashi could asked why, the tealnette grabbed the collar of the driver and threw him outside the car and giving a brutal ignite pass kai on the old man's gut making him faint. Akashi was dumbfounded when he saw what happened but was only met with the wide grin of the tealnette who looked like a child getting excited over breaking a rule. 

Kuroko took their things from their car and put it on the back of the cab before holding Akashi's hand and pulling him inside. 

"Tetsuya, wha-" 

"Akashi-kun, hurry!" 

With that, the two left, side by side, nearly dying of laughter as they departed out of the middle of nowhere. 

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲, "𝗛𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝘁'𝘀 𝗴𝗼  
𝗕𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗼𝘄"  
'𝗖𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄

'𝗖𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄  
'𝗖𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄


End file.
